londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:Saviour1981
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Red Brick Road page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lozleader (talk) 10:35, January 31, 2014 (UTC) The Red Brick Road article needs some editing to fit more into the London Wiki ambit: and the other article had little apparent relevance. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:28, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Discography in not necessarily relevant to this wiki. Would creating a 'Music in London' page/listing be convenient for you? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:55, July 6, 2014 (UTC) : I just help building this wiki. Found an article related to London and put it in. It was on the deletion log of Wikipedia and so i'm trying to save it. As my namesake ;) --Saviour1981 (talk) 08:03, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ... Could the entries be put in a more wikilike form - and could you sort the template out please. Jackiespeel (talk) 12:59, September 15, 2014 (UTC) : Ah yes of course. Sorry i did miss it. --Saviour1981 (talk) 08:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Computers like to clutter up what one is doing. :) And if you wish to 'deal with' any of the templates on the wanted articles list, feel free. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:22, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Cabot Hall Can you sort out the 'Script error' please. Jackiespeel (talk) 14:07, January 6, 2015 (UTC) : That's a Wikia internal error. Asked the Wikia apprentices because of that and they once told me it's about the Wikia network or when some modules are missing. But i will try to fix it somehow --Saviour1981 (talk) 20:16, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Sometimes somebody else's 'corrections' confuse the computers even more :) Jackiespeel (talk) 22:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Since Wikipedia had the programming software "Lua" isnatlled, some things on Wikia are not displayed correctly. So this causes script errors. The only way to avoid is to collect all Modules that look like templates and the only way is from Wikioedia and to this or anoter Wikia. Cheers, mate! --Saviour1981 (talk) 19:49, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::I prefer locating obscure London politicians. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:45, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Wikipedia article Would https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tramlink_route_5 fall within your remit? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:04, April 9, 2015 (UTC) : Sure i can use it for the english spoken "Worldwide Trams Wiki" and use a german translation for the "STrassenbahn Wiki" which is connected with a big bunch of other Trams Wikis. Thanks for that :) --Saviour1981 (talk) 07:00, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Question When are you next going to do any 'Rescuing (London-related) articles from untimely deletion on Wikipedia'? (Perhaps there could be a Wikia group devoted to rescuing unwanted Wikipedia articles.) Jackiespeel (talk) 15:33, August 21, 2015 (UTC) : Seems like there are none that are suggested for deletion.--Saviour1981 (talk) 09:01, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Lifestyle hub What would be involved - and possibly some of the active wikis on http://localhistory.wikia.com/wiki/City_Wikis (to which more could be added - the 'list of wikis' on Wikia is rather long - and there is no easy way of trawling through for wikis which would fall in this group) could be treated in the same manner. What would be useful is a History Hub or what might be described as a 'Dewey Classification 900 series Hub.' Jackiespeel (talk) 09:29, August 23, 2015 (UTC) : Well most of this Wikias are inducted into the Lifestyle Hub. Thanks for the link on Local History Wiki, looks good and probably i can get involved. --Saviour1981 (talk) 11:05, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Any other activity on that wiki welcome (regions, states of the USA etc etc). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:14, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Dates question 'Doing a rough straw poll' - what would your preference be with my dates discussion on London Wiki talk:Conventions in this wiki? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:07, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Esperanza Stone I know the above article on Wikipedia is not presently in danger - but it does seem borderline-obscure enough for a possible deletion discussion, if you wish to keep an eye on it. And could you 'retrieve from somewhere' the English language WP text mentioned at https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_Voynich_Alphabet and transfer it there? Jackiespeel (talk) 16:09, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : ??? --Saviour1981 (talk) 16:38, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Firstly - keeping an eye on the Wikipedia ES article in case it is suggested for deletion (as you have done such retrievals for LW related articles) and secondly - can you locate the now-deleted English Language version of the Wikipedia article on the EVA. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:42, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Neeraj Patil on Wikipedia At https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neeraj_Patil - do you think his page should be 'rescued'? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:53, February 23, 2016 (UTC) : Not sure, but seems like he's a person of London. After reading this article i think, you can rescue it, if you like to. --Saviour1981 (talk) 18:15, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::You are a rescuer of obscure articles marked for deletion :) Jackiespeel (talk) 18:37, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::He He, not really, just try to rescue what i can to keep informations for the future ^^ --Saviour1981 (talk) 19:08, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Vinopolis on Wikipedia As https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vinopolis is likely to be more rearranged, do you wish to keep an eye on it? Jackiespeel (talk) 09:27, August 3, 2016 (UTC) : as an former point of interest and to keep it in memory, it would be not a bad idea to import it into the London Wiki. What do you think about that? --Saviour1981 (talk) 16:54, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::There will probably be some article on Vinopolis on WP - so the LW page could have more detail. Can you use Wayback Machine etc to 'capture' the website which is now devoted to something else entirely. (Or any relevant information if that is easier.) Jackiespeel (talk) 16:59, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Peobably, there are already snapshots of the Wayback Machine. And Wikipedia sometimes have some undiscovered dead links and also use Wayback Machine ;) --Saviour1981 (talk) 17:54, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Tried with Wayback Machine - it comments 'Page cannot be displayed due to robots.txt.' What else is there? Jackiespeel (talk) 18:33, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::This issue about robots.txt sometimes comes up, but most of the pages can be displayed without this issue. Found something that could help a little. There are also pages in German shown to me --Saviour1981 (talk) 19:03, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Rodney Bennett Do you want to keep an eye on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rodney_M._Bennett? Jackiespeel (talk) 19:12, March 15, 2017 (UTC) : Hmmm, i don't know. It's up to you if you want to import it ^^ If there's an article about a London-based musician, you can let me know, i will save it immediately into the Music Wiki. Thanks and have a nice evening --Saviour1981 (talk) 19:45, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Not an area I keep up on. As the tag has been there 4 1/2 years the article will probably survive by default :) Jackiespeel (talk) 23:15, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Bottle Match Do you think https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Bottle_match belongs on the Wiki? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:50, May 16, 2017 (UTC) : Hmmm, not too sure about it. Looks a bit London-related, but maybe too specific. What's your opinion about it? --Saviour1981 (talk) 09:00, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :: Why I asked :) ::Perhaps the 'Sport in London' Wikipedia page could be copied here and a brief subsection added (as there is no 'sports subjects' person here). Jackiespeel (talk) 09:38, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :::not copied but exported ^^ --Saviour1981 (talk) 11:52, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Terminological exactitudes and niceties :) Jackiespeel (talk) 16:38, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Deleted Wiki Have you come across http://deletedwiki.com/index.php?title=Main_Page? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:07, September 27, 2017 (UTC) :LOL. That wiki reminds me of the German Wikis who wants to save articles from deletion. But this wiki seems to have some copyright issues. Copied from another wiki who copied it from another who copied it from WP or s.th. like that. But seems like this project is out of scope. No new edits from months. --Saviour1981 (talk) 06:09, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::There are those 'deleted articles' which belong on 'more specialist small-scale wikis' (including fandoms, sports clubs and suchlike), those which are 'look at mes' and those which nobody has sufficient interest to save (passing mentions, things in the news for three days and suchlike). :::Just in case you would find it useful as an intermediary for your activities. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:05, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::hmmm, not really. Maybe, if there are some music-related articles i could extend, but some of these pages be like "Hurray, article was saved in the Wikipedia". But you said it best, there's nothign useful or serious interest in this project. It can't mess with Wikia ;) --Saviour1981 (talk) 12:19, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::Probably easier to transfer 'viable but too obscure for WP', original research (such as Exploring London by bus) reviews and similar and directly to the relevant particular wikis: DW belongs to 'category of things which are theoretically useful if the proverbial someone else wishes to do all the hard work.' :::::As an amusement - these two from Scotland Wiki http://scotland.wikia.com/wiki/Getting_around and http://scotland.wikia.com/wiki/Disaster_stories. Jackiespeel (talk) 14:24, October 6, 2017 (UTC) City wikis As you are involved with a number of them - can i mention http://localhistory.wikia.com/wiki/City_wikis, and some of my contributions to Wikis wiki eg http://wikis.wikia.com/wiki/History_wikis. I am in favour of wiki-mapping/listing. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:36, March 6, 2018 (UTC) : feel free to do it. As we know: the principles of connections ^^ --Saviour1981 (talk) 14:07, March 6, 2018 (UTC) More possibilities Are there any orphans here of interest? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:15, March 28, 2018 (UTC)